Fang: Everything is new
by Wakemeupwhenspetemberends
Summary: Everything is new for fang... A new girl to protect... And something new to have and to hold... What will happend to fang?


Traveling. Without Max is so lonely. Its like the only one thing that keeps me alive is her. But maybe not.

I found the cave we spent the night a few months ago but get this, i saw small fire inside of it. So i went to go check on it.

"Hello?"

"Who's there?"

It sounded like a girls voice.

"Show yourself."

_She'll come out. Hopefully._

She walk out from the dark and just stopped in front of the fire.

Man she was beautiful. More prettyer than Max even.

She looked like my age. A little taller maybe. But man.

Red hair like the fire shes standing in front of, and brown eyes just like mine.

"What's your name?" She asked me.

"Fang. What about you?" I gave off a smile.

"My names Claire. Are you like me?"

Claire.

"What you mean?" I asked her.

She pointed at my wings. I couldn't believe there is more like us out there.

"Let me see yours." She looked scared. But they popped out anyway.

Her's were black like mine.

But that night she didn't even come close to me.

When it started to rain i could see her shivering. So i put my jacket on top of her.

She stopped shivering once i did.

I couldn't get her out of my head when i was flying around to see if danger was coming.

* * *

This is my new Maximum Ride story tell me what you think by leaving me a comment. O.k. since I cant figure out how to put a new chapter in i'm going to fit in with this.

* * *

Chapter 2: Claire

Knowing when the next moring came around I could tell that Fang was up. He has been watching me from a distance which is kind of wierd for me. He might be really cute but man was it freaky.

"Wanna go hunt do some earsers today?" I asked him. I love a good fight with an earser.

"Haven't you herd me flying around last night seeing if any of them found me?" He was a bit bitter in tone of voice.

"Find i'll go by myself then." Now i'm pissed off. I've never been turned down.

When flying I couldn't see much. So I just went back to my little old cave.

"Found any?" He asked me.

"Nope."

I turned my back to him and layed down.

_He doesn't care, just leave when it hits night fall._

I couldn't if even my insticts where telling me to. I'm in love with him. Even though I just met him like yesterday.

I'd guess I fell asleep because Fang's jacket was on top of me and he was by the fire. It was probaly midnight, as far as i could tell anyways.

"Dinner is almost done." He didn't even turn to look at me.

I didnt eat that night i just went up next to him. He put his arm around me which made me snuggle up ofcorse.

I know what your thinking _You've just met him!_

I felt a cool chill down my back.

"Are you cold?" His voice sounded sweet.

"Na, im ok."

He smiled.

* * *

Chapter 3: Fang

This is the first time since we met when we were close to each other.

I know what your thinking all ready _Just kiss her! She's right there._

I would but didn't.

We layed next to each by the nice warm fire. She was staring at the entrence to the cave, while i was staring at the celling.

"Fang?" She asked sleeplishy.

"Yeah?"

"If your old flock came back and found you, would you leave me?" I couldnt believe she was asking that question.

"No i wouldn't. Not even if Max begged me too." I could here her sigh in relive.

* * *

_Sorry for a short chapter._

* * *

Chapter 4: Fang

"Wake up!" when i yelled she shot striaght up.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" She said pissed.

"Look." I pointed to where the Flyboys where.

"Lets go get them." She had an evil smile on her face.

Not knowing she had battle skills. But she kicks ass.

She took down 4 at a time.

"What is with you guys. I mean holly fuck!" She said.

* * *

Chapter 5: Claire

Not knowing that would happend i was in pretty good shape for it. After the fight we went back inside. He left for about an hour and a half. When he came back he had a little box.

"Close your eyes." He said.

As soon as did i could here it open. A cold chain fell on my neck.

"Open." as i looked down to see a little red "F" Necklace.

"Aww thanks." I went up to hug him. We stared into each others for about 10 secounds. Then i foud our lips close together.

* * *

Chapter 6: Fang

Knowing we were finally kissing i felt much happier. It was like haven. She was genttal. Her lips moving with mine. I couldnt believe this was happening. I felt like nothing can keep us apart. But it was a while before she pulled away and smiled. I loved her smile, laugh, and every thing about her.

"Wow..." Claire had a happy face. And she was speechless.

"I know..." We layed down next to each other cause night fell. Just like the night before... sunggled up agaisnt one another, but this time even closer.

* * *

Chapter 7: Claire

_Omg god what were you thinking!?_

Best kiss ever. Before i fell asleep he kissed me again.

"Goodnight see you in the morning." He whispered in my ear.

This was the best sleep i have ever gotten in like a year. So im more happy then i was back then. I have a super cute guy to protect me, love me, kiss me.

When the sun rose we got up a got ready to move out. But he didnt want to.

"Fang we have to the flyboys know where we are now."

"I dont care i want to stay here with you, protect you from danger."

_Awww i thought_

"Ok but if some time of danger comes around its your fault."

"Oh is this the right time to say hi?" I knew that voice.

"Ari?" We both said at the same time.

"Fang, what happend to Max? Did you get tired of her?" He smirked.

"No, i brought her danger, because she brunged me back to life..."

"I'll take you on any day Ari." I said in my battle position.

"How about right now."

"If you dare to even hurt her i will personal rip your head off!" Fang sound angry.

Ari threw the first punch but missed fang by a long shot.

* * *

Tell my in reviews what you think my happen next?


End file.
